


Love By Love (Part I)

by jeodoboleo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles of various lengths and genres<br/>(note: this is a repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One And Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is thankful

“Actually, I’ve noticed that Changmin is more happy recently.”

He looks at the younger with soft eyes before he continues, “he smiles more and laughs more.He almost looks like the same boy I met 10 years ago.”

Changmin smiles back, small and gentle and shy, but his eyes are glittering with affection under the bright lights.

“And when Changminnie said on his show, that Jongsoo-shi was the cause of him appreciating himself more and being more happy about life,” he laughs, and it sound so unlike himself.

Thick and watery, a strangled noise.

“I was actually a bit jealous.”

The audience and the MC and Changmin laugh, but it sounds muffled to his ears, like he’s underwater. He can’t breathe, his chest is squeezing in too tightly.

“I’m just,” his voice cracks, and he clears his throat and blinks hard, “so thankful to Jongsoo-sshi, for taking care of my Changminnie. I love him with all my heart, and…I’m just so…”

He looks at the camera, attempts at a smile but his lips quiver, “thank you Jongsoo-sshi.”


	2. Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin celebrates

Changmin celebrates this victory by pushing Yunho onto the couch and sucking him off, slowly and noisily, with barely there kittenish licks to the head. He doesn’t let up even when Yunho chokes on a sob and tells him to suck harder.

“Ch -  _ah_  - Changmin please,” Yunho breathes, bucking up almost uncontrollably into the wet heat surrounding him, “pleasepleaseplease I want to come - I want to do it in your mouth please let me.”

The younger man must have been pleased with what he said because he looks up at him, giving him a long lick from base to head before stuffing Yunho’s cock down his throat and pressing his nails into his thighs.  
  
Pre-come thickens on Changmin’s tongue and he moans at the taste, at the heat, at the heavy weight stretching his mouth. He wants to shove his pants down and stroke himself until he comes all over his stomach, but he abandons his own pleasure to satisfy Yunho.   
  
It’s all about Yunho right now.  
  
Changmin takes a chance and swallows around Yunho’s large girth, willing his gag reflex down as he slurps noisily. It gets the effect he wanted because Yunho’s crying out and throwing his head back onto the couch, panting heavily, fingers shaking as they try and grasp his hair.   
  
Changmin winces at the slight pinpricks of pain coursing over his scalp but it only causes his dick to twitch, Yunho stuttering out an apology as his hands flutter helplessly in his silky locks.  
  
Changmin draws back to breath, let air into his burning lungs, and Yunho’s cock slaps wetly against his chin. He knows that his mouth is obscene, shiny with saliva and pre-come and he uses it to his advantage as he kisses Yunho’s thigh.  
  
“Going to make you come so hard for me,” Changmin growls, voice wrecked and lips red-hot.   
  
Before Yunho can whimper and make a dazed response, Changmin is taking him back in his mouth, a hand coming up to tease at his balls and Yunho snaps, coming with a silent cry spilling from his lips.   
  
Changmin makes a hungry sound and drinks it all down, smirking inwardly at his second victory that day.


	3. I Wanna Be The Very Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Yunho gets revenge](http://hydrofloride.tumblr.com/post/81931729439/tvxq-lesson-101-on-how-to-cute-make-changmin-film)

Changmin’s sitting backstage, punching almost strategically at his 3DS, tongue held tightly between his lips, when Yunho walks by.  
  
Yunho smirks inwardly, feeling smug. He knows he must look half-deranged with the way some of the dancers are eyeing him from the sidelines.  
  
Last time they played a game together Changmin made him lose by distracting him with sarcastic comments.  
  
_Let’s see how he likes this_.  
  
“Changminnie!” Yunho croons, petting at Changmin’s cheek, “I need you on stage to practice.”  
  
Changmin lets out a tiny yelp and swats at Yunho’s hand, Yunho watches as the character on the 3DS screen almost falls into the bubbling lava below.  
  
“No no no NONONO,” Changmin squeals as he’s mauled by monsters and Yunho waits until the younger stops flailing this way and that before squeezing his shoulder.  
  
“Changmin.” Squeeze. “Stage.” Squeeze. “Now.”  
  
Changmin tries to shrug him off, “Stop it hyung.”  
  
“Changmin.”  
  
” _No_.”  
  
“Chang _min_ ,” Yunho whines, reaching down to tickle under Changmin’s arms.  
  
"You’re lying, we still have time before w-”  
  
Changmin absolutely screeches, a death grip on his 3DS as he tries not to squirm, but resistance is futile and he looks sadly at his game as his character burns up in the lava pool.  
  
The younger twists to look at him, eyes angry but his lower lip trembles, “H _yung,_ it took me three whole days to get to that level! Three. Whole. DAYS.”  
  
Yunho smiles brightly at him, “It’s not like the character’s death affected you right?”  
  
Changmin smiles back, eyeing Yunho’s phone lying innocently on the table.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
He dives for Yunho’s phone.


	4. Clean Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin has had it with Yunho's fridge

Yunho watches Changmin pop another piece of popcorn into his mouth, chewing slowly as he watches the movie on the screen, he’s nearly upside down with the way he has one leg hooked over the back of Yunho’s plush red sofa. Yunho isn’t any better, lying down on the couch on his back, his long legs dangling over the arm.

“Hey, Yunho,” Changmin says distractedly, eyes locked on the screen. He nearly misses his mouth when he tries to shove a fistful of popcorn in there. He finally looks at him, mouth full, “Gop a dwink?”

Yunho laughs, nodding as he tosses some popcorn into his mouth, “Yeah, I think I got some soft drinks and beer in the fridge. Orange juice too.”

“Okay,” Changmin swallows, uncurling himself from the sofa, “I’ll get it.”

Changmin’s halfway to the kitchen when Yunho’s suddenly behind him, large arms wrapped around his waist.

“No, no, Changmin-ah I’ll get,” Yunho says, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“I said I’ll get it.”

“No Changmin, I’ll get it,” Yunho pleads, arms squeezing tighter, “this is my house and you’re my guest.”

Changmin lifts an eyebrow, annoyed, before he detangles himself from Yunho’s embrace.

The both pad into the kitchen, socked feet quiet on the tile floor.

“I come here enough anyways that it doesn’t even matter anymore, hyung,” Changmin says, fingers wrapping around the handle to the fridge.

Yunho swallows thickly, and he must have a wild look in his eyes because Changmin is looking at him with concern before he turns and opens the fridge.

Yunho shuts his eyes tight, expecting a screech, but it doesn’t come.

Something explodes in the movie that’s still playing in the living room.

Cracking an eye open, he looks at Changmin, who has an unimpressed expression on his face, lips pursed.

“I’m not surprised,” the younger mumbles, ducking down into the fridge, “I just knew you wouldn’t have cleaned out the fridge after the Mission Card.”

He sounds angry, and Yunho nervously clenches and unclenches his hands.

Suddenly Changmin jumps out from the fridge and nearly knocks into Yunho, “Gross, you still haven’t done anything with that dried squid.”

Yunho watches as Changmin runs his fingers through his hair, throwing him a glare before he goes back to the fridge limp and defeated.

“Go, go,” Changmin says, head in the fridge as he rummages through it, shooing Yunho with his free hand, “go watch the movie, I’m going to clean this damn thing.”

“Okay,” he whispers, biting his lip and feeling a little bad for making Changmin do the cleaning for him, but the younger is already engrossed in his task, jars clinking together loudly in the fridge.

Yunho leaves Changmin to finish his cleaning in peace.

 

Fifteen minutes later, a head of fluffy hair pokes out from the kitchen, and sticking his arm out, Changmin asks, “What’s this? I found this in thawing out in the fridge door shelf.”

He’s holding a small tupperware container in his hand, something that looks like noodles and mixed vegetables frozen inside it.

“Ah that,” Yunho smiles sheepishly, rubbing at his cheek, “it’s the stir-fry you made me on Wednesday. I wanted to finish it all, since it was so good, but I was full so you packed some up for me. I thought I could eat some tonight with you.”

Changmin blinks at him; pink spreading across the bride of his nose, into his cheeks.

“So, I’m going to put this on the counter then,” he says quickly, hurrying back into the kitchen.

 

It takes another ten minutes for Changmin to finally join him on the couch, hair in his eyes and smelling of soap.

Yunho smiles and wraps an arm the younger’s waist, pulls him close as the younger grumbles at him.

He grins and kisses the top of Changmin’s head obnoxiously and the younger man squawks and tries to slap his head away, but instead it ends up with Yunho peppering kisses all over his face while Changmin laughs, shoulders shaking, _cries of god you’re gross_ and _stop that tickles!_

When they quiet down they curl into each other, warm and familiar, the ending credits from the movie rolling down the screen.

“You suck, you know that?” Changmin says into his shoulder, hiding his smile.

“I know.”

“You owe me one.”

Yunho chuckles.

“I know.”

He turns of the tv, before taking Changmin’s hand. The younger man looks at him, sweet and a little worn.

“Let’s go eat.”


	5. Hell Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin's desperate. He needs to make a deal before time runs out. (based loosely off of an episode of supernatural)

“Shim Changmin.”  
  
Changmin tenses at his name being spoken. So softly, almost calming.He turns, the gravel at the crossroads he stands at crunching under his heavy boots. A man stands a few paces away in the veil of the fog, shrouded almost completely by the cover of night.Changmin steels himself when the man stalks closer, eyeing him with amusement.  
  
“It’s nice to see you again, beautiful.”  
  
“Save it Yunho,” Changmin growls, his breath billowing into the cold air, “I came here to do business.”  
  
“Oh come now, Changdollie,” Yunho says, an arms length away now, and he takes in the other’s attire; worn leather jacket, a red scarf that drapes around his neck that reminds Changmin so much of blood, “remember how much fun we had last time?”  
  
Yunho looks up at him, plump mouth setting into a smirk that Changmin desperately wants to punch off his face. Yunho’s eyes flick backwards in their sockets, those dark irises replaced with a pure black – no white to be seen – and they glitter like the stars in the clear sky.  
  
A demon.  
  
Changmin looks into those eyes and remembers. His body remembers. Changmin had fallen too fast, thought Yunho was different from the rest of those _things_ , that it didn’t matter he wasn’t human. He fooled himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, Yunho remembered what it was like, to be human.   
  
Changmin had fallen too hard, and soon he found himself spreading his legs for the other, moaning and quivering in his hold until he was exhausted. He was sleeping with a lie.   
  
Changmin had fallen too completely, and didn’t realize what was in front of him.Changmin sucks in a breath, tampers down the anger bubbling inside him, “Don’t call me that.”

Yunho holds up his hands, “Okay, okay, I won’t. I promise.”  
  
Changmin scoffs at the word. Promise.   
  
Yunho steps closer, traces cool fingers over the skin peaking over his khaki jacket, “Now tell me what you want, and I’ll get it for you.”  
  
Changmin hand slides into his jeans pocket, finger curling around the trigger of the colt that he put there.  
  
“Help cure Kyuhyun.”  
  
Yunho’s hand drops from his shoulder and he laughs. Laughs. Demon eyes turned black crescents, the crinkling of them reminiscent of the eyes Changmin fell in love with.  
  
“I should have known. Of course you want to help your best friend. He’s practically your brother, isn’t he? That precious fragile thing.”  
  
“Shut up the fuck up and make the deal already. You’re practically hard for my soul,” Changmin seethes, “I know how it goes. Kyuhyun will be healthy, die of natural causes when he’s old and greying. But in ten years hell hounds will be after my ass and I’ll be damned to hell.”  
  
“Such a smart boy,” Yunho smiles, his thumb coming up to brush away the tear that Changmin didn’t know he shed, “now come here.”  
  
Yunho comes closer still, a breath away, but it’s Changmin who closes the space between them, fisting Yunho’s jacket in his hand as their lips meet. Yunho hums into the kiss and nips his bottom lip, and Changmin hates how it makes him feel. It’s wet and messy and desperate and over before it even started. Yunho breaks the kiss, leaving Changmin tingling with want. He rips himself away when he realizes he’s still has Yunho’s jacket crumpled in his fingers, taking out the gun and pressing the muzzle against Yunho’s temple. Yunho still has the nerve to laugh.  
  
“You can kill me, but I’m not the one who holds your contract. I can’t get you out of hell no matter how much I try. I have rules too you know.”  
  
Changmin grits his teeth, thumbs off the gun’s safety. His finger twitches on the trigger.  
  
“Then who has it.”  
  
Yunho smiles and steps back, away from him, walks back into the fog.   
  
The demon is gone, but his voice still rings in Changmin’s ears: “Goodbye, Changminnie.”  
  
Changmin nearly throws the colt to the ground as he stares hard at where Yunho was standing in frustration, vision blurring with tears.  
  
“God fucking damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
